legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mandy (Grim
Mandy is a girl from Endsville who is a member of the Bonez Alliance along with Mojo Jojo, Imakandi, Duncan, Mr. Freeze, Douglas Davenport, & Grim. Biography As a baby, Mandy was shown to have never smiled, even in her mother's womb she was visibly unhappy. When she does smile, however, it throws off the natural order of the universe as seen in My Fair Mandy. Although, this does not apply in some earlier episodes as she is seen smiling numerous times. In The Problem with Billy, she first met her best friend Billy when they were both still in diapers. Billy had rung her doorbell several times until she was bothered enough to answer. When she did, he immediately pointed out that she had no nose and shoved an ice cream cone into her face after she had asked him if he was "some kinda idiot,". She punched him, called him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. To which he simply giggled and said, "She digs me." in response. She and Billy had met Grim on the day of the tenth birthday of Billy's pet hamster Mr. Snuggles in the first episode of the series, Meet the Reaper. Grim had appeared to take Mr. Snuggles away as it was about time for the hamster to "kick the bucket" as Mandy had said earlier in the episode, but neither the hamster nor the duo would give in. So, they made a bet. If Grim was to beat them in a game of limbo he would reap Mr. Snuggles' soul. However, if Mandy and Billy won, they would get to keep Mr. Snuggles and Grim would be their best friend forever. In the end, Billy and Mandy had won--though not in a completely fair way--and Grim has been stuck with them since. Personality and Characteristics Mandy is cold-hearted, brutish, bitter, and behaves in a far more superior manner compared to most of the characters on the show. She aspires to dominate the planet with an iron fist and to stay as far away from Irwin as possible. While Billy usually gets the trio into trouble, she is usually the one to get them out of it, along with Grim who--without her force--would not even bother trying to help. Billy claims she has an irrational fear of figure skaters, but she denies this by saying she "doesn't trust the way they spin is all." Mandy also has an intelligence and strength not to be reckoned with. She has an almost superhuman force as she is able to battle monsters with ease as well as being able to understand complex theories of the world when referring to her intelligence, despite being a child. She also never misses a chance to exploit the stupid, which more or less justifies her attachment to Billy. Category:Characters that hail from the Billy and Mandy Universe Category:Likable villains Category:Blondes Category:Badass Normal Category:Torturers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Humans Category:Femme Fatale Category:The Dreaded Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Demon Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Villains who have a point Category:Reformed Villains Category:Kid Heroes Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Members of the Bonez Alliance Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Team heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most